


Let Me Woof!

by minhyuksfatgf (lilipoppii)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Hybrid AU, New Years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilipoppii/pseuds/minhyuksfatgf
Summary: In light of the world announcing hybrids have rights, Monsta X is the first group to come out to the public as a full hybrid group. After the relentless mundane questions surrounding their species continues, the boys find themselves getting bored; or well, one of them. Until he meets you.
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X)/You





	1. Interview with NY Tribune (2017.05.28)

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from [tumblr](https://fantasia-minhyuk.tumblr.com/post/190039950572/status-in-progress-wc-1365-pairing-minhyuk-x).

**Please confirm your identity for the readers.**

Lee Minhyuk, 24, born in Seoul, a singer in the k-pop group Monsta X.

**So explain why you are here today.**

Well, I feel bad lying to my fans, first, and foremost. I’ve been keeping a big part of who I am from them for two years now. 

**What is this secret?**

I’m a hybrid, a chihuahua hybrid to be exact. 

**Really? How come no one has ever seen your animal parts?**

Well, for performances, I try to wear a wig to hide my ears along with tying them down. As for my tail ( _he laughs_ ) I’ve tried my best to learn what we coined as “stage manners”. Stage manners being that I don’t allow myself to get so excited that my tail will wag. It’s taken a long time to master, but I think I’ve almost got it down.

**Has implementing “stage manners” ever been hard for you?**

Well, as everyone knows now, hybrids go through heat, and during that time we are rarely ever able to control the animal in us. Rationality gets basically tossed out an imaginary window. So, during those times, when heat is among the female hybrids, male hybrids tend to get a little antsy. 

**I imagine that can be somewhat painful.**

It was at first before we finally sat down with our company and explained what was going on. After that, the company was laxer on certain rules that would help us focus better.

**Like what?**

Going out, for one. They never wanted us as a group to be caught up in any scandals, so they had forbidden us from going out at all. Casual sex, for two. We still are not allowed to have monogamous relationships, as during heats that can make us one-track-minded, but if we just go out and find another hybrid to relieve our needs then it’s fine. Suppressors, for three. We never know when heat will hit a female hybrid and just like a human woman’s period it can fluctuate or be on a set schedule, so when we have our comebacks, the company has learned to supply us with heat suppressors to keep us from being distracted. 

**You mentioned casual sex. Aren’t dog hybrids very territorial?**

Yes, we are. When it comes to heats, though, it’s just a primal need. There are no feelings for that person there unless, say, we were monogamous with that person or hybrid. That’s when the territorial streak rears it’s ugly head and causes problems. I won’t get into imprinting as that’s a whole other thing.

**How has being a hybrid helped you when it comes to your job?**

We have better stamina than humans which makes the long hours a bit easier on us and we are easier to train. Humans tend to give up or become impassive when working, but the animal hybrids tend to focus because they’re looking forward to their reward. 

**What reward did you earn while being a trainee?**

( _tilts his head_ ) Attention? Dog hybrids tend to thrive on attention and love from others. At first, I was happy with the small group of fans because it was a more intimate setting, but now I feel like I’m overdosing maybe? I’m always energetic from seeing how big our fanbase has grown. 

**Nothing materialistic?**

Money is always nice to have, y’know, being able to pay for my own food and things like that, but I liked the attention more. I felt I did better after receiving love from our fans. 

**You said Monsta X was a full hybrid group in another interview. What are their animals?**

Shownu is a black bear. Kihyun is a hamster ( _laughs_ ), everyone guessed his before it was real. Wonho is a wolf. Jooheon is a brown bear. Hyungwon is a bunny, which seems to shock everyone since he is lazy when we’re at home. Changkyun is also a wolf, but he’s an omega whereas Wonho is an alpha. 

**Explain alpha, beta, and omega.**

Alpha could be seen as the president of a wolf clan. He and his partner lead the whole group. Beta is considered the next down, so maybe like a vice-president, who takes over when the alpha dies. Omega is the lowest rank in the group. He does as everyone says without question because he has no authority. He’s even below Subordinates which have no official title other than being a member of the pack so he listens to those too. 

**Does that make Wonho the alpha of your group?**

Well, he is the oldest, but he politely allowed Shownu to run our group since he had been around the business longer than all of us. As far as between all the dog hybrids ( _raises his hand_ ), he leads us. I’m merely a subordinate, but even with that, as our leader, Wonho is very attentive and listens to us. He also watches over us when we go out as a group. Shownu doesn’t completely understand the wolf/dog dynamics so he lets Wonho rectify anything if something goes amiss between the three of us. 

**How often has Wonho had to fix something for you?**

Me specifically? Not too often. I tend to have more trouble during heat than the other hybrids of our group because I cannot bring myself to do casual sex with another hybrid. I’m not sure what it is? I’m just not drawn to other hybrids. 

**Interesting. So hybrids also like certain types of partners?**

( _laughs_ ) That might be the human in us, but we do like different things in a sexual partner, yes. I, for instance, like human partners. Maybe that’s the man’s best friend in me, but I tend to be more interested in human companions. 

So, to really answer your earlier question, the problems Wonho’s had to fix involved human partners that got attached to me. I never go back to the same partner, generally, to lessen the chance of attachment, but sometimes it’s not easy finding someone that will just have sex for one night here. Overseas I can get away with it since we never stay in the same town for more than one night, but here in South Korea, I’m usually around most of the same humans every day. It’s hard to avoid them. 

**Going back to your animal parts. You seem to have perfectly working-**

( _pulls off his human ear_ ) It’s fake. The company made all of us a set of human-like ears out of silicone that complemented each of our skin tones when we were set to debut. Strangely, this is the first time someone has asked me this question ( _laughs_ ). I’ve been dying to see the shocked faces like how I see yours now.

**So you’ve just had fake ears this whole time?**

( _nods_ ) When you say it like that, it is a bit weird. Especially since we’ve pierced them and all kinds of other human adjustments. I’d never really thought of it till now.

**Does this mean the company will start allowing you to let your animal parts show now?**

I cannot imagine the CEO will allow it yet. Even though we have rights just like humans now, there’s still a large number of prejudiced people in South Korea. Mainly the older population who also were against human-animal modifications, to begin with, but we’re here so I’m not sure what we can really do to ease them. 

As a group, we’ve talked it over and we want to be ourselves in front of our fans. I’m not saying we weren’t ourselves before, but we want to be able to show our animal halves and just be more comfortable with them. It’s been our wish since last year.

**One last question before you go. Are there more than just Monsta X? You said during promotions it’s hard to tell when a female hybrid will be in heat.**

( _laughs_ ) You caught that, huh? Yes, there’s more than just Monsta X. You would be surprised by the number of hybrids that have taken over the music scene.

**Can you give us a few names?**

( _laughs_ ) Only one, because he gave me permission. Tiger JK? Not just a stage name.


	2. New Years & Donuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In light of the world announcing hybrids have rights, Monsta X is the first group to come out to the public as a full hybrid group. After the relentless mundane questions surrounding their species continues, the boys find themselves getting bored; or well, one of them. Until he meets you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted from [tumblr](https://fantasia-minhyuk.tumblr.com/post/623266555457830912/status-in-progress-wc-3305-pairing-minhyuk-x).

It was the eve of 2019, and as usual, Monsta X was stuck in schedules where they couldn’t celebrate with anyone but themselves. They were used to it, the life of being an idol had these minor downfalls, but sometimes, Minhyuk wished he could go out and spend this day with someone special. Yet he was crowded into a booth amongst his friends, they were laughing and carrying on about something Kihyun had let slip in an interview. He still found it out of place, to remember he had done that interview with the NY Tribune almost three years ago, and much has changed since then.

Now, around him, he could see Hyungwon’s floppy bunny ears, Changkyun’s pointy wolf ears, and Jooheon’s cute rounded bear ears. Since they were overseas, they didn’t really have to explain the details as most of the world accepted hybrids as a part of society now and he was glad for it. Hybrid K-pop bands had become a specialized commodity as if they weren’t already, and he saw an increase in fans since that interview. Not to mention, a bunch of the bigger names in K-pop has come out as having one or two members that were hybrid - some even a whole group - which he was also happy to see. 

He felt rather comfortable in his own skin without all the fake ears, wigs, and modified clothes to hide who or what he really was. The only thing missing now was a lifelong mate. It was an emptiness in his heart that he hadn’t been able to sate even though all his other needs were easily met and obtained through the past few years. 

Next to him, his alpha quieted as he took in Minhyuk’s somberness, a rarity for the chihuahua. “What’s going on?”

Minhyuk’s brown eyes turned on his friends that had gold eating the edges of his irises giving way to his own unsatisfied needs. “I think I need to get out for a bit.”

The alpha understood the double meaning right away and stood, letting the taller boy out of the booth, “Do you need me to come along? I’m not as comfortable safety-wise outside of South Korea.”

The chihuahua hybrid’s left ear twitched as he considered the offer, his face taking on a frown as he eyed the inhabitants of the restaurant they had all parked at to watch the ball drop instead of in Times Square. “I’ll be fine. I’ll stay out of trouble.” He watches the other nod before casting a look at Shownu, their fearless leader, before parting. Although it wasn’t unheard of, Shownu was very accepting of Wonho’s decisions when it came to letting them roam around alone. They had all come to terms with the dynamics of each of their animal groups since he had given that interview years ago. 

Wonho and Shownu co-parented, as they called it. Wonho monitored all the dog/wolf hybrids whereas Shownu got the mixed lot. Funnily enough, Kihyun was the only one that didn’t agree with this at first. You would think, as a hamster hybrid, he would know better than to try and boss around a bear that could clearly eat him for lunch - but it didn’t stop him from trying. He’d only become fairly docile recently, the change in attitude was never something discussed out in the open amongst all the members. The only two who were aware of the reason for his change were Shownu and Wonho, and Minhyuk figured that was good enough. He enjoyed the change in the once stubborn hamster. 

He hummed as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans, bracing against the cold, as he shouldered open the door before stepping out into the blistering breeze. NY in December had been a crazy suggestion, but as a dog hybrid, he tended to enjoy the cold as it didn’t affect him as fully as it would a human. He smiled up at the stars as he listened to the pounding bass of the music that was being played to keep the mob of civilians entertained while they waited for the final hour of 2018. His nose picked up on many scents, mostly booze and sweat, which wasn’t uncommon for this big of a party. 

Faintly, very much so, he could pick up the scent of something delicious. So delicious, his tongue had darted out to lick at his chapped lips as he turned down an alley to follow the scent. It was almost intoxicating, this scent that he followed. It was sweet and savory like a churro dipped in a cheese sauce and it was driving him wild. His body thrummed as the smell became more intense, signaling the proximity of the object he desired. 

He slowed just outside of Times Square, his eyes landing on a human as she munched on something. Seeing the food, in question, disappearing at an alarming rate, he doubled his speed until he was next to her side.

Her screaming made his heart race before she was hitting him with her bag as if he had planned to rob her. Maybe of her food, he amended in his head, as he grabbed her wrist holding her bag to stall her thrashes against him, “I’m not going to harm you. I was just curious about what you’re eating.”

Minhyuk watched as her eyes slid up and down his body, showing she really didn’t believe what he had told her and he couldn’t blame her. He had just come out of a dark alley, at full speed, to come to ask about what she was eating? While she was standing there alone? Yeah, he would’ve hit him too. He raises his hand, flat but straight up, “I promise not to harm you. I really am just curious about that food and where I could get some.”

She lowered her arm holding her bag before her eyes finally turned to the white paper bag holding what she had been eating. Not thinking much of it, she shoves the remains into his hands and turns to leave, but he stops her again with a hand on her shoulder. “Where?” A frustrated sigh leaves her lips as she bends her pointer finger at him to show he should follow before she turns and starts winding her way through the mob populating Times Square. The music is loud and he knows if he tried to call out to her that she wouldn’t hear him. He had clearly run into a human in his chase for the pastry she had been eating. 

He pulled the remains of the food out from the paper bag, staring at it for a bit while he continued to follow behind the original owner. Minhyuk sniffed it, clearly recognizing it as a savory donut of some sort wrapped in what seemed like bacon and glazed with… was that maple? He pushes the stick into his mouth, his eyes never losing sight of the female he’s following as she takes one more turn and walks into a 24hr Donut Shop. 

Pulling open the door, rings a bell, as he walks inside. His eyes roam over the menu, taking in the varying choices before he tumbles over something; someone. Minhyuk licks his lips as he pushes himself up off of the female he had followed around, “Sorry, there’s just a big menu,” he offers his hand and frowns when she doesn’t accept his help. “I really am sorry,” he repeats as he watches her dust her pants off.

“y/n! I didn’t think I would see you back until tomorrow!”

Y/n? Was that the human female’s name?

“I found a stray that was interested in your donuts.”

“I’m not a stray!” Minhyuk shouts, indignantly as he huffs while crossing his arms over his chest. It was a sore subject amongst hybrids still, being called stray. They knew it was a figure of speech for a wanderer, but he still hated the implications it had towards his kind.

“He’s feisty,” the owner laughs as he turns his attention back to the girl, “You seem to be a magnet for donut lovers lately.”

“Well, this is the first one who ran at me from the opening of an alleyway. I seriously thought he was going to mug me. It happens all the time on the news!”

Minhyuk pushes out his bottom lip as he pouts, “I would never attack anyone,” he comments, knowing good and well they were kind of ignoring him. He still felt the need to defend himself even if they weren’t listening.

“You really need to stop watching that crap. They’re just trying to make the whole world scared of each other. What does that really solve? It causes more problems than helping anything.” The owner turns and starts working on something behind the counter, never abandoning the conversation at hand, “Oh, you’ll be in tomorrow for the early shift, right? Daryl said he couldn’t make it. Something about he would be too shit-faced to function.”

“When is he ever not too shit-faced to function?”

“Well?” the owner calls over his shoulder; clearly waiting for an answer.

“Yeah, I’ll be here. I need the money.”

Minhyuk turns to leave, his tail slipping between his legs as if he’s been scolded when the owner called out to him, “Where are you going, pup? You wanted donuts, yeah?” His ears perk up as he turns to the man behind the counter, his meaty hands holding a bag full to the brim with what looks like the last of the donuts in the shop. He blinks at the sheer size of the bag before he walks forward, “Th-these are all for me?”

The owner’s head tilts towards y/n, “She’s my best worker and the shop isn’t going to get any more customers tonight thanks to the New Years’ thing. I figure, since she brought you here hungry, you shouldn’t leave hungry. This should be plenty for a growin’ hybrid.”

The shock that sculpts his face doesn’t go unnoticed by the two humans. It’s as if, in his quest to find the sweet smell he had a trace of, that he forgot what he was. A dog hybrid. The fact that it had taken him until now, donuts in hand, and someone calling him pup that it really hit home was nerve-wracking. “Minhyuk,” he stumbles over his own name, “Call me Minhyuk.”

“Minhyuk,” the name rolled off the human female’s tongue in a cute way.

She clearly was not familiar with foreign names. Especially his own. He found it adorable as he smiled before looking up at the owner, “How much do I owe you? I cannot possibly just walk out of here without paying.” He offers, pulling his wallet from his jean’s pocket.

The owner waved his hand, “I already told you. No one was going to buy them anyway, so you’re really doing me the favor by taking them off my hands. I insist.”

He nods, putting his wallet back into place, “The next time I come by, I’ll make sure to repay you,” he smiles while staring down at his treasure trove. 

“Thanks, Mac,” you say before turning and grabbing Minhyuk’s sleeve to drag him out of the donut shop. A shiver races up your spine as you re-emerge into the cold wind and wrap your jacket tighter around your frame. Your eyes drag over the excited hybrid as he pulls out a donut and starts munching away on it. “Well, I’m going to go now. Do you know where you are?”

“Times Square,” he answers automatically. Knowing where he was and how to get back where he was supposed to be were two completely different things, however. He supposed he could just look deep into himself and follow the line that connected him to his alpha - to his friends. But what fun would that be? He paused mid-bite to grab y/n’s arm again before she could disappear.

You turn and stare at him, ready to fight him if necessary, to see him staring at you with a donut hanging out of his mouth sporting a look of distress etched into his features. So, he knew where he was, but that was all he knew? You curse yourself with your recent “luck” in being approached by stray hybrids. It wasn’t annoying, per se, it was just time-consuming. You knew you would have to be back at the donut shop in less than 6hrs to do the morning shift and you were having to escort this lost dog around NY City because he let himself get carried away with the smells of food. “Fine, follow me,” you comment and turn back towards the alleyway you came from earlier that night; pushing your way through the bodies of the large crowd in Times Square. 

Minhyuk follows, only slightly distracted by the sugary rings he continues to shove into his mouth while navigating through the crowd with ease. His tail is wagging back and forth as you both continue down the dark alleyway lined with run-down apartments and miniature houses. The silence is fine, keeping him from being distracted by his treats, but it seems to unnerve you as you round on him.

“Does any of this look familiar to you?”

He pauses, looking around and blinks, “All the streets look the same to me.”

You hit your face with the palm of your hand, completely dumbfounded that you were risking no sleep to return this lost hybrid back to wherever he came from. You miss his smirk as he closes the donuts, but you catch him smelling the air and pacing as if to make sure that he wasn’t mistaken. When Minhyuk returns to your side, he frowns staring down at his paper bag of donuts then you, “I think we need to find shelter soon.”

“Shelter?” you question, staring around. Had there been another shooting? They weren’t rare. Did he smell blood or something? If so, would they really need to take shelter unless the criminal was nearby?

“Rain,” Minhyuk mentions, head tilted up to the sky as the first few drops start to come down.

You grab for his hand not holding the donut bag, dragging him forward as the sky opens up and the drops shift bigger in size drenching you both. “It’s New Year’s Eve!” You complain as you pull him in the direction you know by heart. You were surprised by how quickly you had dropped all your own rules when you met a hybrid in need. For one, you never allowed your work and personal life to meet. You may only be a donut and coffee slinger, but people turning up at your job unannounced had never been a good scenario. Two, you were now outside your apartment building, Minhyuk and yourself sheltering from the rain under the awning and you had no hesitation about jerking your head towards the door as you unlocked it and allowed him to follow you inside. It wasn’t until you were both inside your apartment, dripping onto the 80s carpeting that you noticed he had lost his bag of donuts somewhere. 

“It smells like you,” Minhyuk comments as he walks further into your tiny flat. A smile graces his lips as he takes in the couch in front of your tv, the bed still pulled out from it as if you had left in a hurry this morning; sheets a mess atop it. His eyes follow the room as he takes in the clothes you went through that morning in order to find an outfit and the small bathroom where the door was missing. He supposed since you lived alone it didn’t matter either way.

“It’s not much, but it keeps me out of the weather,” you smile as he rounds on you, “Did you want to take a shower?”

Minhyuk recalls the missing door and isn’t really hesitating, but he was more concerned with his wet clothes. A shower wasn’t really necessary unless he smelt bad. Which could very well be the case. He turns his eyes back to you, watching as you remove your outer layers down to a camisole and underwear. Teeth digging into his bottom lip, Minhyuk tries not to let the sight affect him as his primary need for the night resurfaces with a force he hadn’t expected. He coughs, trying to clear his mind, “You can go first. I will just find something on tv.”

“Are you sure? You’re my guest. I don’t mind going second.”

“I’m fine,” he reassures as he turns to make his way back towards the couch, giving you the freedom to take your shower. 

You watch for a moment as he strips off his wet shirt, eyes grazing over his back as the muscle move beneath his skin with the action. He presses the button on the TV, allowing it to come to life before he reaches for his pants quickly undoing them, and you panic grabbing random items off your floor before you move inside your bathroom. It’s only once you’re inside that you remember the door that had been missing since the day you began renting the apartment. The landlord offered to have it fixed within the first week, but you had told them it wasn’t that big a deal and now you wish you could eat those words. It was a very big deal.

Minhyuk hums, forcing his eyes to remain on the TV even as the bathroom light pops on and he notices the reflection as you move around in the bathroom on the edge of the screen. His nails dig into the whale spanning his right knee; practically at his limit. “Maybe I should go.”

You wrap a towel around your naked body as you walk back towards where Minhyuk is sitting on your bed, “It’s still raining and your clothes haven’t even dried yet.” Trying to reason seems a moot point if he wanted to leave you couldn’t stop him, but you were still worried about the hybrid. 

Minhyuk grabs his soaked shirt, placing it in front of his lap as he stands to face you, wishing the action itself wasn’t so obvious to his problem. If you were closer, he worried you would see how dark his eyes were or how his body was thrumming from how close you were.

“Your heat?”

A shy smile breaks through for a moment before his eyes rake over you, noticing how your hand clutches the towel a bit tighter when you realize what he’s doing. The moment doesn’t last long before he’s moving, his hands dropping his shirt as he approaches you, his eyes alone devouring you while holding you in place. “Tell me to leave,” he whispers as he stands in front of you, trying his best to keep his hands off of you.

“What?” You squeak, eyes drawn to his lips as you stare up at him.

“Tell me to leave. I don’t think I can control myself.”

It goes against every rule you made since you started living on your own, particularly number 14, but you didn’t want him to leave. Not just because of the rain or the fact that he was still soaked to the bone like you were. It was just something, something you couldn’t pinpoint about him that you felt safe around him; trusted him. The only word you could get to leave your mouth was, “Stay.”

Minhyuk puffs out his chest, trying to intimidate you as he stared down at you, “Are you sure you want this?”

Your answer is you pushing yourself up by your tippy toes to press your lips to his as his arms wrap around your waist to pull you in tight against him.


End file.
